Pheremones
by MindF0ck
Summary: When Oishi's birthday comes, of course the regulars throw a party...with INUI JUICE! What happens when the ingredients go wrong and Fuji just "accidentally" drinks too much? Read and Review please! Will be rated M later on.


PHEREMONES

"Happy Birthday, Oishi." Fuji said smiling, hands holding a red and blue birthday present. "From me and Tezuka."

Tezuka, who was standing beside Fuji, gave a silent nod.

"Arigatou! Come in, come in! Everyone is already inside." He took the present and ushered the two inside.

"Hoi! Fujiko is here! Ahh, buchou too! Over here! Fujiko!" the acrobatic player yelled unnecessarily, waving his arms frantically.

Fuji laughed. "And hello to you too, Eiji."

The TV was on, showing some movie that no one has seen in years, and the regulars; save for Momo and Ryoma, talked loudly over its dialogue.

With the couch taken over by Eiji's body and legs, as well as the birthday boy and Kawamura, Tezuka and Fuji had no choice but to take the floor. 

"Ne, Mitsu, lighten up! It's your best friend's birthday party!" Fuji said, lightly bumping shoulders with his lover.

Tezuka turned to look at him, as if to say something, but was cut off by the doorbell.  
><strong><br>~**_**Ding dong~**_

"Aah! Echizen and Momo are here!" Oishi untangled himself from Eiji and headed towards the door.

"Happy birthday, Oishi-senpai!" Momo half-yelled thrusting a present at Oishi. "Happy Birthday." Ryoma mumbled after Momo, pulling his cap lower.

"Arigatou, everyone! This is truly a great birthday party!" 

"Oishi, what are you saying! We haven't even gotten to the good part yet!" Eiji yelled from the couch.

"The good part?" Momo asked walking towards the couch with Ryoma and Oishi following.

"Of course! It's the BEST part!" Eiji stressed the 'best' with exaggerated hand movements.

Fuji chuckled. "Saa, what is it then?"

"Games of course!" Eiji jumped off the couch. "Ne Oishi! Let's play some games!"

Oishi laughed, trying to calm his bouncing lover. "Maa, alright. What game do you want to play."

Eiji grinned. Everyone shuddered, except, of course for Fuji and Tezuka. That grin, reminds everyone too well of a certain tensai when he was conspiring another one of his devilish schemes.

"OK! Now everyone sit in circle!" Eiji ordered, quickly pushing everyone in a circle, even Tezuka got dragged into the ring of regulars.

Eiji snickered as he walked into the kitchen, presumably to get something. "You know I told you guys to _sit_ in a circle, not stand."

Everybody sat down obediently; the Fuji-like glint in Eiji's eyes was unmistakable now. Fuji smiled, Tezuka sighed, and the rest trembled in fear of what was coming.

"OK everyone! I'm back" Eiji announced, in his hand held a hat. "Now I'm going to ask you all a question. No lying!"

"Saa, this will be fun, ne?" Tezuka ignored him.

"Who is the most responsible and trustworthy person here? Let's start with Fujiko."

"Saa, Tezuka of course." he replied with a quick glance at his lover.

"Oishi?"

"Ahh, I think Tezuka as well."

And thus Eiji asked everyone in the order they sat in; that being, after Oishi: Kawamura, Kaidoh, Inui, Momo, Ryoma, and lastly Tezuka.

"Buchou wins!" Eiji yelled when everyone's answer was Tezuka's name. "Now, Buchou, draw a piece of paper from this hat." He thrusted he black hat in front of him. Fuji chuckled.

Tezuka reluctantly reached a hand in and pulled out a small folded piece of paper. Eiji quickly snatched it away and unfolded it. Though the moment he did, he dissolved into fits of laughter. Everyone stared.

"What is it, Eiji seeennpaaaaii? Don't keep us waiting!" Momo whined.

"Urusaaii! You're so loud!"

"What? What did you say, mamushi!" Momo yelled. 

"Momoshiro! Kaidoh!" Tezuka yelled, eyes glaring. They simultaneously shut up, head bowed.

Eiji just finished wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes before motioning to Fuji to read what's on the paper.

Fuji walked up and took a peek.

_THE GAME:_

_SUCK AND BLOW_

Fuji laughed; a beautiful melodic sound to Tezuka, but not so much to the others.

"Oi, Echizen, what kind of torture game do you think it is?" whispered Momo, leaning close to Ryoma.

"Che, how should I know? Ryoma pulled down his hat.

"Okay, everyone." Eiji smiled evilly. "Who knows how to play suck and blow?"

Fuji smiled. Tezuka face palmed.

After much reluctance and explaining of the rules, Eiji joined the circle, and volunteered an unwilling Ryoma to start.

"Remember, if you drop the card, you get a penalty—"

"Which would be my Super Deluxe-"

Eiji glared at him, "And no using hands, or automatic penalty!"

Fuji observed the other side of the circle. Inui had his pen and green book ready, Kaidoh had a permanent blush, on his face and Momo? Let's just say he looked eager to kiss Ryoma. Fuji chuckled and Tezuka glanced at him skeptically.

"Okay….Start!"

Ryoma sucked an ace of spades to his lips and cautiously turned to face Momo, as the latter closed the space between them. Eiji cheered as Fuji snapped a few pictures…..for later use.

Inui then leaned down and stole the card away from Momo's lips, and delivered it to Kaidoh, whose blush grew impossibly redder by the minute, as Momo laughed.

"Ne, Fuji…this going too well." Eiji pouted. "No one's dropping the card."

Fuji chuckled quietly. "They're quite experienced aren't they? Guess we have to spice it up a little, ne?" Eiji smile grew as he caught on to what Fuji was thinking.

Soon, a blushing Oishi delivered the card to Eiji, and Eiji turned; a mischievous glint to his and Fuji's eyes.

They wrapped their arms around each other's necks and moaned as they pretended to have troubling _sucking and blowing. _

After a few long seconds, Fuji slowly turned to Tezuka, blue orbs capturing his hazel ones.

"Mou, hurry up buchou! Fuji can't hold the card forever, nya!"

Tezuka sighed and leaned in. When his lips were just a few centimeters away from the card, Fuji blew, the card fell to the ground, and Tezuka got a mouthful of Fuji.

"Ohhh! Buchou and Fuji are getting it on!" Momo cheered and Inui's glasses glinted in the light.

"Made made dane, Tezuka Buchou"

Eiji smirked.

Fuji broke away from the passionate kiss. "Hai, hai. Gomen, minnai-san. I lost." Though he didn't sound sorry at all.

He walked over to the small coffee table that was pushed aside for their little game. He grabbed the small glass of Super-Deluxe-I-Don't-Know-What- Comes-Next-Because-Inui- Didn't-Finish Drink, and drank.

Everyone unconsciously leaned forward, anticipating some reaction from the tensai. Nothing happened.

Fuji set the glass down, confusion written on his face. "Ne, Inui? Are you sure this is it? It tastes like water…"

"Ehhh? Really? YAYY! We're saved!" Momo threw his hands up, cheering.

"Hontou? Maa, that's weird I specifically put in 75% of—"

_Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ri—_

"Hello? Ahh, ok, we'll head there right now." Kawamura hung up and closed the phone with a snap. "Ano, Otou-san just said that the sushi is ready. So if you guys are hungry.."

"WE ARE!" Momo yelled and jumped up.

"No!" Eiji yelled. "We gotta finish playing all the games!" He grabbed Oishi's arm. "Ne, Oishi?"

Oishi laughed nervously, trying to decide between his stomach and lover. "Maa, I think we should finish the games first. There aren't a lot left, are there?" He glanced at Eiji.

Eiji beamed. "Of course not!"

-00-

After 2 more rounds of Suck and Blow; in which Fuji lost in both. The Apple Game; wherein Fuji ate the small piece of apple and Tezuka once again found nothing in Fuji's mouth, I've Never came next, and finally they ended with the Word Game1 , and of course everyone figured out Fuji's word. Whenever Tezuka happened to say the tensai's name, he received a deep French kiss and as much as he tried not to say it, Fuji won't respond lest he say it.

TO BE CONTINUED

Sorry I didn't write the rules for every game (too lazy XP), so just google it…or forget about it

1= the only one I will explain….basically you pick a partner and both of you keep a word in their head and whenever your partner says that word you kiss them :P

A/N: Sorry guys I know I should really be working on Disturbance, but writing a "relieved" Tezuka is REALLY hard XP So take this mini series as my apology


End file.
